


A Daydream Away

by doggsarefun



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggsarefun/pseuds/doggsarefun
Summary: James decides it's time to make a move.





	A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> It is a Aleks/James song fic based on A Daydream Away by All Time Low
> 
> This is the first fic I've actually published. It's not the best but I hope you enjoy :p

It was a late day at the warehouse. Aleks, James and Trevor were left. Trevor had to stay a bit later than his housemates so he could finish up an edit that was meant to be finished earlier in the day. His roommates were going to come by when Trevor was done so they could all go out to eat after. James was going to lock up today and he was Aleks’ ride home. 

“See you guys tomorrow,” Trevor said, picking up his black backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The other guys in the warehouse exchanged farewells and Trevor disappeared, not to be seen again until tomorrow. Once the door closed behind Trevor, James pulled up a song to play on his computer and made his way over to Aleks.

“James, what the fuck are you doing?” Aleks said with a confused expression.

“Shut the fuck up and give me your hand.” James said, “I want you to dance with me.” Aleks rolled his eyes before sticking out his hand in front of James. The older man leaned down and kissed the top of Aleks’ hand.

“May I have this dance, Aleksandr?” James had a nervous smile plastered on his face. Aleks looked into James’ eyes and saw excitement. Aleks just couldn’t say no. Aleks rolled his eyes again, playing it off smoothly like he wasn’t that into it; However, on the inside, he was dying. Aleks possessed the absolute biggest crush on James. He was in love with his best friend. After a year with these feelings, he’s learned to accept them and live with it. James asking him to dance was the possibly the best thing that has ever happened to him; he was so excited. 

“Ok.” Was his response to James. Aleks mentally facepalmed. James pulled him up by his hand and dragged him over to his computer where he pressed play on the song he picked out. James lead pulled the younger boy to a less cluttered area and placed his large hand on Aleks’ hips.

 

~I wish you could see your face right now  
‘Cause you’re grinning like a fool  
And we’re sitting on your kitchen floor  
On a Tuesday afternoon~

 

The music softly spilt out of the speakers. Calming Aleks’ racing heart beat just a little bit.

 

~It doesn’t matter when we get back  
To doing what we do  
‘Cause right now could last forever  
Just as long as I’m with you~

 

“Tell me why you’re doing this?” Aleks questioned. James has a crush on Aleks. It was too oblivious. Both of them were so clueless it was frustrating. Everyone in the office knew. Brett finally sat James down to talk about it; It was driving him crazy. Brett told him how obvious he was and how he could see it was stressing him out.

“James, you already have enough to worry about, just make a move. I bet you my house Aleks will say yes.” Brett went on to talk about how this will be good for him. It took him a few weeks but James decided it was time.

 

~You’re just a daydream away  
I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you  
And I’ll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose~

 

“Aleks, listen,” James said with a big sigh, “I- uh, I think I’m in love with you.” Aleks’ eyes went wide.

 

~We would go out on the weekend  
To escape our busy lives  
And we’d laugh at all the douche bag guys  
Chasing down their desperate wives~

 

“I have for a long time and I just thought I should tell you.” James was so relieved. The two swayed to the music some more.

 

~I would drink a little too much  
You’d offer me a ride  
And I would offer you a t-shirt  
And you would stay another night~

 

“James, I love you.” And with that Aleks cupped James’ face and kissed him like he was never going to see his best friend again. James reluctantly pulled away when he needed air. Aleks was on the verge of crying he was so happy. He’d dreamed of this moment for so long he could hardly contain himself.

 

~You’re just a daydream away  
I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you  
And I’ll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose~

 

Aleks wanted to hold onto James and never let go. He wrapped his arms around James and buried his facing into his neck. The song still played delicately in the background.

 

~We never stood a chance out there  
Shooting love in real time  
So we’ll take it over ice tonight  
With a little salt  
And a little lime~

 

James grabbed tilted Aleks’ face so the two men could be face to face.

“Aleksandr, will you be my boyfriend.” James was so happy to finally say those words to the man he loves.

 

~You’re just a daydream away  
I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you  
And I’ll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose~

 

“Yes,” is all that came from Aleks because James pressed his mouth to his boyfriends for a sweet kiss.

 

~You’re just a daydream away  
I wouldn’t know what to say if I had you~


End file.
